It's Always Sunny in Toon City
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: A group of young friends with big egos and slightly arrogant attitudes are the proprietors of a school and restaurant in Oklahoma.


Well, since the pilot for the fanon series was a success, here's the episode guide for the 1st season!

 **It's Always Sunny in Toon City Season 1 Episode Guide:**

 **Penny and Sherman's Double Trouble**  
In a Oklahoma town called Toon City, there are a group of kids that try to live life to the fullest at school. However, after wrecking Goku's car with a baseball, Sherman decides to see how hard is being an adult Radish Farmer by switching bodies with Goku, Goku is joyed at the fact that he's a child again, but once he finds out that Dexter's cloning machine is endlessly cloning Penny Peterson, this shouldn't end well for Goku.

 **The Gang Hosts Movie Night**

Spring Break weekend 14' is arriving, and for classmates, Kid Trunks, Kid Goten, Sherman, Penny, Dexter, Jimmy, and the rest of Regan Elementary in Toon City, Oklahoma, that means one thing: Movie Night! On the Friday before Spring Break starts, the school rents a movie theater and the students pick the movie of their choice. And of course, Mabel Pines picks _"Frozen"_ , much to Johnny Test's anger, who will do whatever it takes to keep himself and his school from watching the film.

 **Goku's Restaurant**

Goku, father of Goten and Gohan, owns a chain restaurant, which the gang finds appealing. Trunks decides to make this their hangout, but what happens when the group has competition with their rival school?

 **Clark and Broly**

A high school reunion is going on, and an old friend of Goku's is coming to town, Clark Kent, and Vegeta reunites with his old classmate, Broly, and old wounds begin to open when Broly goes face to face with Clark, and an old rivalry is reignited.

 **Goku vs. Vegeta: The Cereal Defense**

While Broly and Harleen start a long distance friendship, Goku and Vegeta have more pressing matters which result in a case against each other…over a car accident with the interior only being damaged by spilt cereal, humorous antics await. Add Dipper and Sherman as the district attournies for the case, and you have a recipe for disaster.

 **The Gang drives in a race**

Dexter and Sherman built their own Go-Kart for the upcoming Go-Kart race, but to Sherman's agitation, Penny's entering…..with Kid Trunks as her partner. Meanwhile, ChiChi tries to convince Goku to get Gohan's wisdom teeth pulled, and even with help from Johnny Bravo, Dexter's dad, and Hugh Test, Goku proves that he's hard to convince.

 **Sherman Takes Bravo's Advice**

Sherman's adopted father, Mr. Peabody is throwing a Barbecue, and of course, Sherman and Penny are going, but Sherman wants to look for a way to impress Penny, and what happens when he takes advice from Johnny Bravo? Disaster awaits.

 **Stuck Together, Torn Apart**

Penny Peterson has a new neighbor, Pacifica Northwest, and much to everyone's chagrin, the 2 blondes compete against each other to see who's better, and things take a turn for the more humiliating as Penny gets both of them stuck holding hands thanks to some glue.

 **Sherman and Penny's Field day**

The last day of school has arrived, and that means "Field Day", and normally, it spells sibling rivalry for Cindy Vortex and Penny Peterson, who are biological sisters, and could this sibling rivalry spell "disaster" for field day? Meanwhile, Goku, Johnny Bravo, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and the guys try to cook the Field Day lunch at the last minute, with humiliating results.

 **The Gang's Summer Vacation**

It's finally summer vacation, and normally, Penny is excited, however, this year on the first day of summer, it's raining, and the gang has no idea what to do….up until they agree to help Phineas and Ferb with a renovating project.

 **The Many Lives of Mabel and Pacifica** ** _(Season Finale)_**

Dexter has invented a type of Skittles that causes Mitosis to happen to the person who eats the candy, but he doesn't intend on having it sold, because he'd get sued for every dime he's got. He trusts Dipper to hold on to it, but it ends up getting eaten by Pacifica and Mabel, and with thousands of Mabel clones and Pacifica clones, Dipper, Dexter, Jimmy and Gideon have to find the antidote before the entire town is full of Mabel clones and Pacifica clones. And worse, all the Mabels and Pacificas think they're the real Mabel and Pacifica.


End file.
